


Cold Nose, Warm Heart

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, General Season 8 Spoilers, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: The new four-footed roommate brings life back to the McGarrett household on the quiet nights.





	Cold Nose, Warm Heart

Steve felt every single one of his 41 years of life as he slowly slid from the driver’s seat of his truck. The doctor told him that he would never achieve the stamina he once had before the transplant but the mentality beaten into him through SEAL training denied it on a daily basis. It couldn’t mask the ache in his knees or the weariness in his shoulders though, exhaustion making his limbs heavy and sinking into his bones like a chill.

The walk from truck to front door went by in a blink, his body in autopilot while his mind considered aging and mortality. With the radiation poisoning now added to the list, it was a subject in the forefront of his mind more than he cared to admit. As if he ever actually admitted it. The only one who came close on that subject was Danny, the sudden offer of the partnership in the restaurant sparking a protest in Steve’s mind. He was fine, better these days, and those side effects he mentioned, a long ways off. That was Danny though, multitasking worrier day in and day out. 

Once the door was shut, locks in place, security system activated, his back hit the door and he slowly slid to the floor, long legs stretching out in front of him. His keys hit the ground at his side, jangling softly. Steve closed his eyes and tilted his head back, tempted to spend the night right there. He’d spent time in worse places, slept under worse conditions. 

The house was so quiet. It was every night, at least the nights that Lynn didn’t come over. Ghosts lurked around every corner, loneliness echoing off the walls of the people that came and went, family, friends, loves lost. The smart thing probably would have been to sell the place after his father’s death, but then he’d stayed for Five-0. Then it became about keeping a part of the McGarrett family history in tact, the prime real estate it sat on. The access to the private beach, not having to go far for his morning swims. 

It was still so goddamn lonely though.

Lynn made subtle invites for him to spend the night at her place several times, which he appreciated, but he didn’t know her place that well. He didn’t know the exits well enough to navigate them in the darkness, didn’t know the layout of the rooms to move around them blind. Danny and Lou were less subtle and Steve knew their places better, especially Danny’s. It turned out his partner had excellent taste in couches too, the times he’d slept over as comfortable as a real bed. They also had families that to pay complete attention too and didn’t need Steve lurking like a shadow in the background, no matter how much they protested otherwise.

So it was just him and the house again that night, his only plans to drag his ass up the stairs to bed, no appetite for dinner, no energy for a shower.

Up on the second floor, he heard a soft thump from his bedroom. Steve sat up straight, his hand dipping towards the gun at his hip when the thump was followed by the sound of big paws and jangling tags. A moment later, he saw a pale streak come galloping out the door, rounding the hallway to come thudding down the stairs.

Eddie. He still wasn’t used to having a dog, the DEA agreeable to Steve’s request to adopt given the dog’s outstanding and long service record, as well as the injury he’d sustained in the field. While he’d been a little shaky on the whole dog thing, Eddie brought life to the place, just as he’d done in that moment.

“Hey, buddy,” Steve said softly as the labrador sunk to the ground, using his back legs to propel him as close to Steve’s leg as he could get. That big head ended up in his lap, soulful brown eyes looking up at him with a look that he would almost describe as mournful if it wasn’t for the hope and the love shining there. He started to scratch behind an ear, only seconds passing before Eddie groaned happily and pushed his head against Steve’s hand, begging for a deeper scratch. 

The corner of Steve’s lips turned up and he brought his other hand up to scratch behind the other ear, the right thing to do if the groan increasing in volume was any indication. “Feels good, huh? What about…?” He withdrew a hand to stroke gently down the furry side before finding a favored spot on the dog’s stomach. Eddie’s foot started to twitch and then became a full kick once Steve found the right spot. 

“Sorry I wasn’t home early enough for a swim. We’ll go tomorrow, yeah? Maybe tonight we’ll split some chicken. That sound good?” Eddie huffed, which Steve figured was a sound of agreement, then got up from the ground. His nose rest under Steve’s wrist and flipped it up so he could slide under his arm, resting against his side. Steve draped his arm over Eddie’s shoulders, reaching around to gently scratch his chest. “We’re going to have to talk about the bed arrangements though. You’re a hog.” 

Eddie chuffed softly, then pressed a cold nose to his cheek. A soft lick followed and then snuffling, the dog examining every inch of Steve. He held still, watching him curiously, as Eddie got to his feet, tail slowly wagging. He didn’t think that dog’s tail ever stopped, truth be told. Then, just as quick as he started, he wrapped up his check and seemed satisfied. Trotting away from Steve, he moved towards the kitchen, then glanced back at Steve.

_Hurry up. You promised me chicken._

The small smile turned into a full grin and using the door, Steve slowly pulled himself to his feet. The physical aches were still there, a reminder that he wasn’t as young as he used to be and would never be in that kind of shape again, that maybe it was time to slow it down a little. The emotional ache though, that felt a little lighter, like he could breathe easier. The house wasn’t so empty anymore, he didn’t go to bed alone some nights and wake up the same anymore. No matter where he was, he always had _someone_ now, be it two or four-legged. 

He reached down to pat Eddie’s head as he passed, the dog shooting past him into the kitchen, determined to be first. He’d heard an old adage about dogs and owners starting to look like each other after a while. Behaviors, maybe it went for that as well, though he hadn’t had him long enough for him to be blamed for Eddie charging first into rooms.

Yet.

Shaking his head, Steve reached around the corner to flip on the light switch and headed for the fridge. “Don’t tell Danny this. I’ll deny it if you do,” Steve said softly, then pointed between him and Eddie, “but I think he really knew what he was talking about with us.”


End file.
